Day One of Eternity
by brightredcherries
Summary: Once he stepped out the Senkaimon, that would be the first day of eternity. All of Rukia and Ichigo's adventures and life changing moments with their friends and family throughout the years. [Post Thousand Year Blood War Arc] Ichiruki, IshiHime, ByaKarin, MomoToshiro, GinRan, etc.
1. Chapter 1

So I thought a lot about whether or not to do this fanfic or not, considering has been quite dead over the last few years. I thought about the fact that I could literally post a story now and literally **NO ONE** will review it. Ever. Then I thought to myself that if I never try, I will never truly know what could happen. I'm going to take a risk and pray that hopefully this will go well. This is my first Bleach fic, so here we are!

Also, I hate that I must make his disclaimer, but it's necessary: **IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA IN IT'S ENTIRETY, THIS MAY NOT BE FOR YOU BECAUSE IT WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS.**

In addition, this is story will deviate from what the ending of Bleach is, but that's the whole point of writing a fanfic; everyone has their own opinions, likes, etc. I am going to try my best to keep things canon for the most part, but I will warn you that there will be pairings obviously, that don't correspond with the ending (if you've read it) and some that are completely non-canon.

Throughout the story, there will be a progression of years. I do know that the ending of Bleach takes place 10 years after the Thousand Year Blood War Arc, but I'm going to cover the years leading up to the ending of the manga (how it SHOULD have been).

Day One of Eternity

Summary: Once he stepped through the Senkaimon that would be the first day of eternity. All Rukia's and Ichigo's adventures and life changing moments with their friends and family throughout the years. [Post Thousand Year Blood War Arc]

" _If you give me wings, I will soar for you even if this whole land sinks down to the water. If you give me a sword, I will fight for you even if this whole sky shoots through with your light."_

~ _Ichigo Kurosaki_

* * *

 _June 29_ _th_

Four days.

Four days have passed since the war had officially concluded. Destruction, agony, and loss clung to the air like a thick cloud of smog, despite the remaining captain class soldiers and seated officers left in the Thirteen Court Guard squads. The remaining members of each division began rebuilding; a slow, and tedious movement. The events inspiring to some while others had heavy hearts.

Two days.

A mere forty-eight hours passed since the captains and officers Yachiru Kusajishi and Jushiro Ukitake, were laid to rest. To Lieutenant Kotetsu's utter dismay, the former captain of squad four's body was not found in Muken, where her last battle took place. Though she was told by Captain Zaraki's own mouth that she was dead, Sui Feng and the Stealth Force confirmed that a body was not found in the underground prison. The lieutenant nearly went into shock, but instead shed even more tears of suffering for not having the chance to properly say goodbye to her former superior.

Presently, the new Head Captain Kyoraku sat in his home office, head strolling through his lost emotions. He never thought that he'd be giving eulogies to his former colleagues, but more importantly, his best friend, this soon. He could still remember choking, not being able to go on after half of his tribute; of course, Nanao concluded the service in his place, but tears could not stop trailing down her subtle cheeks. With the rebuilding taking place, he also had the matters of having to fill the vacant captain positions. Emotionally, he would never be ready to fill those vacancies; however, his duty was to Soul Society and his feelings would have to be pushed aside.

"Have you decided?"

He looked up with his one operative eye, seeing his young niece that has been by his side for years, clad in a plain nightgown and his famous, floral kimono standing in his doorway. She gave him new purpose after the war; the events that transpired brought them closer together as family. He always sought to protect her, but he knew now what she was capable of and could take care of herself.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll get around to it eventually."

She looked at him, clearly not gratified with his casualty. "You don't have a lot of time, you do realize."

"Can't say that I'm unaware." He said, watching her join him behind his desk.

She gently sat in the chair across from his desk, wrapping his kimono around her small frame. "It's going to be very difficult, but he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

"You're probably right about that. Things just won't be the same without them, you know." He set his hat on the top left corner of the smooth mahogany.

"We're never ready for a loss like this, dear uncle. It's always imperative during times like this we stay united after being forcefully divided." Nanao gave him a very weak smile.

"Let's go to bed." He patted her shoulder, as she gave him an awkward hug on their way out.

 _It will get better, that I promise you,_ she thought, blowing out the candles on the wall.

* * *

 _August 30_ _th_

A lieutenant standing at four foot, eleven inches sat under a sakura tree in the gardens of the Kuchiki mansion, twiddling with her raven black hair. She hadn't had any desire to cut her ever growing hair; then again, where was the time to think about trivial things. For weeks, her life was constantly changing at every turn. She could still remember learning bankai, meeting the members of squad zero, and not knowing who you were going to lose next put an enormous weight on her very small shoulders. When Rukia thought she was going to lose her brother two months ago, she never felt so empty, even with all the trials and tribulations that she endured. Not even persevering through Rukongai would be comparable to the loss of Byakuya or even her orange haired companion, who was more than just a companion.

 _Ichigo._

His face appeared through her thoughts for the last several weeks and continued to plague her inner thoughts. Rukia knew that on multiple occasions that Ichigo was always at risk, but this war caused a metamorphosis with her emotions and feelings for the teenage, substitute soul reaper; she began to accept those feelings as love and lust. At the moment, said boy was back in Karakura Town and she didn't know if she would be returning or not. Under the orders of the Head Captain, no one was allowed to travel to and from the World of the Living, unless told otherwise.

 _Byakuya mentioned something about safety precautions and giving the humans some time,_ she thought, still twiddling with her hair, letting out a sigh.

"I knew I'd find you here." A large, black shadow revealed the somewhat chipper person to be the lieutenant of squad five and Rukia's best friend, the newlywed Momo Hitsugaya.

The smaller lieutenant smiled to herself a little bit. She felt overjoyed that she and Momo grew closer during the war. Momo knew precisely how Rukia felt about losing Captain Ukitake; the only difference between he and Aizen was that the former didn't betray his squad and Soul Society. Captain Ukitake was like the father she never had, and it would be hard to follow in his footsteps.

"The Head Captain wants to speak with me later, as well as Byakuya." She muttered, still messing with her hair.

"You don't think it's to discuss promoting you, is it?" Momo raised her perfectly arched brow with curiosity.

Rukia visibly flinched. "I hope not. I just learned bankai not even three months ago! I could never fill Captain Ukitake's position."

"Kiki, you're a very strong woman. If they are considering you to be promoted, I would think about it. If you're not emotionally ready to go up for the captain's exam, then don't." She used her endearing nickname for her.

The Chappy loving girl used to hate it, but it began to grow on her. Her deep violet eyes glanced at the diamond encrusted wedding ring. "I still can't believe you and Toshiro are married now."

"It's hard for me to absorb too. I'm not used to being called Lieutenant Hitsugaya, but I'm happy I married my best friend after all the years we've known each other." Momo earnestly gazed down at her ring, "Have you heard from Rangiku lately?"

"Sadly, I haven't. I know that she decided to invest in real estate not too far from the squad ten barracks and has been moving her belongings in the last few days," Rukia could hear the chimes ringing at the time, "Well, looks like I have to report to Head Captain Kyoraku. It's a quarter past one."

"Be careful, okay? I'll come by after my lunch with Toshiro." Momo gave her a giant hug before flash stepping off the Kuchiki mansion grounds.

It wasn't too long before Rukia found herself flash stepping across the rooftops to get to squad one.

* * *

"Ahh, Hamlet! One of the best tragedies ever written!"

That was the one thing that brought Ichigo Kurosaki out of his thoughts. He was exhausted. It had only been about two months since he won the war for the survival of all dimensions. Ichigo hadn't spoken to anyone, especially Uryu. The dark haired Quincy had been on a leave of absence, not due to return until the middle of September. Even from the accumulated missed days of school, his grades were better than when things were normal; movement to the top fifteen in his graduating class was always welcomed. Two days prior, he opened an acceptance letter along with the words ' _full scholarship'_ and _'early admission'_ being the best news he's heard since last year.

He initially thought to skip class, but anymore missed days of school would result in not receiving his diploma; therefore, it would also risk the scholarship he earned to Karakura University. He completely forgot he even took his entrance exams, let alone applied for college in the first place. When you and the lives of everyone you love could cease to exist, none of that remained significant; it was obsolete. The thought of his family, friends, and his home being extinguished was heart wrenching; it nearly killed him to think of a petite, lieutenant screaming in terror as her life flashed before her big, doe eyes.

 _Rukia._

His innermost, secret thoughts couldn't seem to focus on other matters; all he saw was her. He often times wondered when Shunsui would allow her to come back.

 _Or if she'll come back._ He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked out the window at the wind rustling the trees. Rukia being gone was a somber, murky part of his life he didn't want to reflect on. Her not coming back to him would be a devastating blow he couldn't bear again, especially because of his newfound love for her. Things were to the point that his thoughts were not suitable for school or work; his sex dreams were becoming vivid and more incessant.

Just picturing her petite curves in a black lace bra and panties, with five inch, black stilettos made blood rush to below his belt. He could see her right on the desk and see himself grabbing her ankles, while pulling down the lacy undergarment, ready to push his well-endowed girth in between her thighs—

"Ichigo, can you explain the first soliloquy in scene two of act one? What is Hamlet feeling right now?"

And Ochi calling on him made the tent in his pants deflate in a heartbeat. To say he was embarrassed was putting it lightly. "Ummmm, well….he's still mourning his father's death, his mother got married to his uncle not even two months later, and then his uncle and mother asked him to quit school. Everything that's happening to him is taking its toll and he's suicidal, but he knows that suicide is a sin. He's pretty unhappy with life right now."

The teacher adjusted her glasses nervously. "That's correct, Ichigo, but make sure you keep the daydreaming to a minimum."

Further in the back corner, a very tall, well-built Japanese-Mexican noticed his best friend was preoccupied with his thoughts as of late. The friendly giant was skeptical with the conclusions he drew the last couple weeks, but if he wasn't mistaken, the substitute soul reaper has finally come to terms with his feelings for the squad thirteen lieutenant.

To Chad's chagrin, however, there was an unsettled matter that had yet to be mended; an auburn haired matter that shared the same class.

 _He's put off this confrontation long enough; he's got to let her down at some point. On the other hand, it's quite ludicrous that she still has this image of what she wants him to be, or that he reciprocates her feelings._ Chad let out a frustrated sigh. He knew that Rukia was perfect for his orange haired friend, but everything could get messy rather quickly if he continued to ignore the giant elephant in the room.

"Soooo, do you know when Rukia is coming back….you know, to visit from college?"

He momentarily drew a blank. Ichigo recalled her modifying Keigo, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro's memories. They know everything, with the exception that Rukia stayed in Soul Society instead of coming back to the World of the Living. As far as they know, she was able to start college a year earlier at Tokyo University.

"I don't know, I'm wondering the same thing," He continued sipping on his juice box, "She'll be back whenever she's ready."

 _I wonder what she looks like…I mean, I know what she looks like, but it has been two months. Her hair might be longer…, hell, maybe she finally hit puberty…hehe._ Ichigo looked out at the beautiful rooftops and nature that was Karakura Town. His-no, their home.

"Hi, Ichigo!"

He nearly jumped over the edge of the gate to the roof. "Orihime…., hey."

"How have you been?" She asked

Ichigo was collected on the outside, but on the inside he was cringing. After the war, Uryu and Chad explained to him that Orihime's held strong feelings for him since before he became a soul reaper and met Rukia. Sitting back and being observant, Ichigo berated himself for not noticing prior to now that she felt this way. He gave his word to his two friends that he would talk to her and set the record straight, but he put the conversation aside in fear that he would break her heart; damned if he does and damned if he doesn't.

As their conversation began, Tatsuki appeared from the shadows. She took note of the demeanor change in her childhood friend over the last two years. It amazed her seeing him finally grow into the man that he was meant to be; it was all thanks to Rukia. Her eyes glanced over to her best friend with a very large bosom. Sadly, Orihime was still on the Ichigo bandwagon and vehemently refused to get off.

 _She needs to get over him. It's just going to hurt her more if she can't come to terms with what everyone has been trying to tell her._ Tatsuki spent many a day emphasizing to the innocent girl that maybe it was time she moved on and find another guy that's not Ichigo; however, the other girl wouldn't hear of it, she would just smile and convince herself that things will work out.

"How have you been lately?" She could hear Chad's baritone from behind her.

She turns looking at him with a smile. Her crush on Chad blossomed after the Winter War with Aizen, and things between them were continuing to be great. "I'm getting ready to go to the UK once school's over, so life is good."

"That's cool. It'll be a good experience I'm sure." He shifted, glancing over at Ichigo trying to hold himself together.

Tatsuki noticed the saddened look on his chiseled face. "I'm just traveling before I start school at Karakura University. No big thing."

The gentle giant smiled more so to himself. He held mutual feeling of attraction to her, but wants her to be sure that her feelings are definite. He was about to talk before hearing the bell chime for the end of lunch. "Come on, I'll walk with you back to class."

As the rest of his friends trickle down the staircase, Ichigo's auburn gold eyes looked toward the sky, letting out a sigh.

 _Rukia, come back soon, okay?_

* * *

"You wished to see me, brother?"

The Head of the Kuchiki clan turned his attention from his superior to his younger sibling. Just from her body language alone, Byakuya could tell the more she was composed on the outside, the more terrified and fearful she was on the inside.

"Ah, Rukia! Come, come and sit!" Shunsui welcomed her, allowing her to take a seat next to her brother.

"There is no need for you to be tense. Everything for the most part is fine." Byakuya added, taking a sip of tea.

"Okay." Rukia said, relaxing into the soft couch cushion.

"Well, given that rebuilding the Seireitei is progressing very quickly in the last couple months, your brother and I agreed to letting take up your post back in Karakura town."

"I'm sorry….what?" Rukia blinked a couple times in disbelief.

"Ichigo Kurosaki's powers have increased since training with the former royal guard; however, he has a great deal to learn before he is privileged to be captain, whenever he takes permanent residence in the Seireitei." Byakuya explained, trying not to let his annoyance with the young boy leak from his mouth

Shunsui playfully rolled his eyes at the young captain's disdain. "You will be there unless we need you to come back. It'll be good for you to see the boy again."

Rukia looks at him with shock. Just before she can open her mouth, she hears a low chuckle from the Head Captain. "Rukia, dear, I may be old, but I'm not blind."

"Thank you so much, sir! I'll get ready right away!" The young girl chirped, walking out quickly.

* * *

"So are you excited to see him after all this time?"

Rukia looked up at Rangiku, while folding another few articles of clothing. For whatever reason, it was at Rangiku's suggestion that she invite herself, Momo, and Isane over to the Kuchiki mansion to have a small gathering to see their friend off.

She let up a small smile; she just couldn't lie, "I'll admit I'm feeling very pleased to see my best friend again….what? Why are you all staring at me?"

"Kiki! It's no secret to anyone how you and Ichigo feel about each other. It's obvious the two of you want to be together." Momo sipped her tea, grimacing at how cold it is.

Rangiku flipped her newly dyed, dark burgundy hair over her shoulder. "I agree, the sexual tension between the two of you is ridiculous."

"I think you're being absurd. Ichigo and I are just.., well, we're really close friends." Rukia bit her lip at her busty companion's mention of sex. Her dreams have been increasingly risqué and sexual since he's been away; images of intimate massages and him throwing her on her bed and pouncing on her like an angry beast.

Momo poured herself a fresh cup of tea, but the small sigh she let out gave away her tone. "Even Byakuya, the biggest pru—well never mind, he might be listening."

"I don't think you should feel ashamed at all. You both are a cute pair." Isane chimed in after remaining quiet since her arrival.

A blush creeps on her cheeks. "Okay, I really do have feelings for him…I just don't know how to really tell him."

Rangiku grabbed her small friend and crushed her into her bosom. "No need to worry, I can definitely show you how to charm a man, especially one like Ichigo."

"Ran, you're gonna kill her doing that." Momo pried Rukia out of the massive breasts that belong to Rangiku.

She let out a couple coughs after gasping for air. "Thanks, Momo! And anyway, what exactly do you mean 'charm' him?"

Rangiku came up behind her and attacked her chest. "Look, after all these years of you looking like a damn kid, you finally have boobs! You can finally attract a real man and not the perverted ones who use your prior looks as a fetish."

Momo rolled her eyes, momentarily in discomfort from witnessing breast fondling. "Not all of us can act whorish like you do."

"Hey! I'm not a whore!" The taller woman pouted, "Plus, Keeks, you need to purchase a nice lingerie set, preferably something dark to set off your complexion. Then you can surprise him by sneaking into his bed while he's asleep and give him the best surprise in the morning!"

"Or you can just be yourself and not act like a whore. Plus, Byakuya would torture Ichigo with his bankai for all eternity." Momo crossed her arms, being the only one thinking logically.

Isane continued nibbling quietly on the little sandwiches provided. "I concur. Guys like Ichigo appreciate modesty."

"Flaunting your goods never hurt anyone either." She was really not letting this suggestion go from what Rukia could see.

Momo tapped her finger to her chin with a thought. "Well, when you attempted to do that with Ichigo, didn't he _reject_ you when you tried to bribe him into letting you stay with him before the war with that… _thing._ Man I'm so glad he's stuck in that fucking chair! Son of a bitch."

Rukia felt even more lost than she was prior to them spending the night. Ever since her adoption, she had no other alternative to being modest; any Rangiku type behavior would bring shame and dishonor to the Kuchiki clan. Her role as the perfect porcelain doll remained that way for years, and would continue to do so. Nevertheless, what Rangiku proposed may just work.

The small lieutenant zipped up her last bag for her trip in the morning. "I never thought I would say this in my life, but I'm going with Rangiku's idea."

"What?"

"Really?"

Hearing the mixed response from her fellow lieutenants almost made her snort (almost…Kuchiki's never snort). "I know it sounds….asinine, but it can't hurt to try."

"Rangiku one, modesty zero!" She teased. As the girls shut off the lights and blew out the candles for the night, Rukia hoped deep down inside things would not go haywire.

* * *

Byakuya sat in his office. His dim, inadequately lit office. On the dark wood stood a rather large bottle of the finest sake amongst the noble clans. Usually, Byakuya had no interest and did not care for liquor on a consistent basis; this occasion, however, called for a glass…..or five of the fine liquor. In just a short, six hours, his sister would be taking her post as watcher of the World of the Living once more. More than a handful of thoughts were tangled in his head and had no idea how exactly to make sense of things.

This war with Yhwach put many things in perspective for him. As a soul reaper, you could lose your life at any point in time; however, having his bankai stolen from him and then almost being murdered at the hands of your own power changed you. He appreciated his sister all the more and was immensely proud that she achieved bankai; a magnificent, yet powerful one at that. Their relationship continued to grow little by little each day, though there's much room for improvement.

His heart was set on being a better brother instead of just being head of the clan. Byakuya envied the orange haired human because of how fond his sisters are of him, and wishes to have the same relationship with his.

 _I'd rather perish with my wife than to ever admit that to him._ He chuckled, taking another swig of liquor straight from the bottle.

She definitely has matured. Rukia is not the same little girl he adopted long ago. Byakuya took precautions once her body started to change into a woman's from a child's; the fact that the men in the squads noticed too boiled his blood like no other. The unfiltered, abominable, vulgar thoughts that could be running through men's heads, along with the distasteful stares they give her now pissed him off.

 _She's a woman, not a piece of raw meat._ He rolled his eyes, not recalling how much liquor he's consumed all evening. He was starting to feel the effects later than he thought he would; his tolerance must still be intact.

The nail that would put him in the coffin: Ichigo Kurosaki. Byakuya, like anyone else, knew a while ago how the young ryoka felt about his sister. The amusement he gets from the two of them being oblivious was crazy to him; that boy's hormones are out of control at seventeen years old.

 _If he ever defiles my sister, I will torture him to the severity that he regrets the day his parents conceived him._ After glancing at the bottle of sake for a few moments, the head of the clan decided to ditch the glass and drink straight from the bottle.

* * *

Amid getting as much rest as possible, the reigning Princess of Kuchiki was lying in her bed. Her thoughts wandered back to the orange haired man whom she experienced significant parts of her life with. Ever since the war with Aizen, she internally battled and came to terms with how she feels about the adolescent strawberry. Rukia always assumed that Ichigo saving her life was customary because they were best friends, and that the great majority of what he's done for her was because of their friendship.

It wasn't until that unfortunate day that her love of him began. She wanted him to be able to look in her amethyst eyes and see how she truly felt for him; mind, body, and soul. It was that very day that she left him when she realized that her love for him went beyond a platonic form. Rukia Kuchiki was madly in love with Ichigo Kurosaki. She didn't have to hesitate to be herself with him. She could be bossy, witty, and argumentative while being loving and kind all at the same time, and be completely unapologetic for it.

 _I've never felt that comfortable around any guy, other than strawberry head. Well, he's my strawberry head, but doesn't know it yet._ She smiled, holding her warm quilts closer to her small frame.

Though she was overjoyed and full of happiness, Rukia was suddenly reminded with a pending concern that was her other close companion. She had prior knowledge that Orihime was still infatuated with Ichigo, or in her opinion, the idea of being with Ichigo. Everyone and their mother knew that Ichigo didn't reciprocate the same feelings as the large busted girl, but Rukia didn't want to be the one to crush the girl's heart into pieces.

 _I know the feeling of it. I won't deal the same damage that fate gave me not too long ago._

Randomly her thoughts went to the girl talk that recently occurred with Rangiku and company. It was definitely out of her comfort zone and completely against anything Kuchiki approved, but the Chappy loving girl was growing into her femininity and wanted to do things from an alternative approach. It sounded risqué and fun, but she wasn't entirely sure about going through with it. Ichigo wasn't the kind of guy that paid any attention to the superficial side of a person, which she absolutely adored about him.

 _There's no guys like him in the squads. They could learn a thing or two from him._

The princess could drift to sleep, with new found determination. She wanted to be honest with him about her true feelings for him, with the hopes that Orihime will be empathetic and that Ichigo will not put her through rejection.

* * *

Tatsuki thought it would be a nice change of pace to treat her best friend to sushi, after a long, boring day of school. She had been so focused on homework and her future endeavors that she hadn't caught up with Orihime.

"Can I just have a glass of water with lemon and mint please?" The auburn girl was looking through the menu pensively.

"I'll have the same." Tatsuki noticed that there was something on her best friend's mind. She wasn't excitedly going on about how she would mix different sushi with chocolate or any weird and disgusting combination she could think of on the spot.

"Hey, I noticed you and Chad have been getting closer. Tell me the details." Tatsuki was taken aback that the normally timid girl just come out the wood work asking her about Chad.

Oh, something was definitely up. Orihime and forward didn't go in the same sentence. "Well, he's been getting a bit flirtier lately."

"I've noticed. I wonder if he's going to ask you out to the prom." The chipper girl gave a huge smile, a larger smile than normal.

"I don't understand why we even have to do this stupid prom thing, honestly. It's an American thing anyway." Tatsuki rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh she had been holding in.

"It's part of our culture requirement for graduation, unless you plan on participating in some other activities during the year. It seems people want to go anyway." Orihime took tiny sips of her water.

Tatsuki could hear her stomach grumbling before she can get a word out. "I wouldn't mind going with Chad if he asked me, but I'd still have to go anyway. I'm not going to find any alternative. How hard can it be to dress up and dance for a few hours?"

"It can't be too bad." Orihime shrugged, taking another generous sip of water.

Tatsuki had an idea of what she wanted and gently set the menu aside. "How would you feel if Uryu asked you out?"

"I'm not speaking to him. You know that." Orihime casted her glance away from the table. How could her best friend forget so easily that the war hadn't been over that long?

Tatsuki could tell that she had stricken a nerve. She wanted to desperately reason with Orihime, but it was going to take a lot. "You need to talk to him. Maybe if you let him explain what happened, you can have some closure to the situation and move on. You can't keep lusting after Ichigo forever."

"I'm not _lusting_ after him. I have _feelings_ for Ichigo and I'm not comfortable talking with Uryu so soon. We all need healing." Orihime was feeling more uncomfortable as the conversation continued. Ichigo was no longer a subject that others seemed to want to hear once Rukia gave him his soul reaper powers back. She couldn't tell if her friends were annoyed or just felt sorry for her.

"Hime, I love you like a sister, but you can't keep wishing to be with someone who doesn't feel the same way." Tatsuki almost mentioned that Ichigo was actually in love with Rukia, but she didn't want to totally break the girl's spirit.

The little girl in Orihime's heart wouldn't hear of it. "But you don't know that. He could be having a rough time expressing himself."

Tatsuki tried to be patient with the innocent girl, but it was just so hard explaining this to her best friend without being too blunt with her. _Maybe I'll have to just let her figure it out on her own._

* * *

With rebuilding came a breath of fresh air. A new home away from the squad ten barracks was the change that Rangiku needed after trying times. Investing her money in her own home was quite rewarding and gave her a sense of happiness. As she opened her fifth box, being a zombie popped into her mind for the umpteenth time. It felt haunting and still rather disturbing.

The most bothering piece of her changing story was her love life, or lack thereof. Shuuhei and Izuru still have their fair share of flirting and trying to get her drunk on the weekends, but she hadn't given them the time of day or even thought about having sex. Unwrapping the thick newspaper, she found a picture of her and Gin. She gently wiped away the small trace of dust as thoughts of love, adoration, and mourning overwhelmed her state of mind once more.

 _There's not a day that passes that I don't miss him._ She hugged the frame close to her chest, letting out a gentle huff.

"Knock, knock!" The squad 10 lieutenant was interrupted from her thoughts when a very chipper Momo Hitsugaya walked in. "We brought a housewarming gift."

"An antique? Hmmm, you've got great taste." Rangiku smiled, giving her best friend a gentle hug.

"Actually, Toshiro found it while we were out finding décor for the family room." Momo recalled how not that long ago, Toshiro had a family home built into the barracks once reconstruction had begun.

"Huh, I didn't think him of all people would be into finding décor and the whole shebang. It doesn't seem like his cup of tea." Rangiku set the vase down on the plushy, dark grey faux fur rug.

"Usually I don't make it a habit, but I was willing to do anything for my wife." Toshiro materialized next to Momo, gracing her cheek with a kiss. "Your garden is significantly larger than mine."

Rangiku shook her head as she giggled to herself. "My mind cannot wrap itself around your growth spurt. I keep wanting to call you shorty, but that's all changed."

"Trust me, I didn't either at first. I didn't think I'd see the day. I'm now taller than my own wife by a foot. How is everything going?" Toshiro focused his teal eyes on the coffee books on the side table parallel to the glass doors to the garden.

"It's slow, but I'm just about done unpacking. I'm loving how everything looks." Rangiku took in the surroundings of her living room. Everything was falling into place for her.

Momo sat down on the huge, grey sectional. "Are you absolutely sure you're okay? I know a couple nights ago, was really rough for you."

Rangiku hesitated because she didn't wish to be reminded of her night at the Kuchiki family manor with her girlfriends. "I'm better now. The nightmares are less frequent than they were before. I can actually get six hours of sleep."

Toshiro placed a gentle hand on his lieutenant's shoulder. "It was never your fault. I don't want you to blame yourself. Gin betrayed us all because of his unconditional love for you. I know that you feel responsible because you never wanted him to die for you."

"I'll be fine, Captain. I promise." Rangiku let out a small huff that she had been holding in.

"If you're sure, then Momo and I ought to be going. I have to hold up my end of our agreement….and finish your paperwork." Toshiro gave Rangiku a hug before helping his wife up from the couch.

Momo gracefully took her husband's hand. "That's his way of saying we're leaving to have sex."

"Really, Momo?" Toshiro looked incredulously at his wife. Since when was their sex life an open forum?

"Oh, Shiro, stop being such a prude. You'll end up like Captain Kuchiki if you're not careful. Ran already knows we're trying for a baby." Momo playfully rolled her eyes, tugging at his haori.

Rangiku nearly pissed herself from laughing hard. "I keep telling her it's going to be when you guys aren't trying and are just screwing like rabbits because you feel like it."

"I should have known you were partially behind this." The squad ten captain took his leave with his wife closed behind.

"Get some rest, Ran. We'll talk later." Momo gave her a wink, as Toshiro wrapped an arm around her and quickly disappeared.

Rangiku couldn't help but smile. At least someone close to her was truly experiencing happiness. After all that Momo had gone through with Aizen not that long ago, it was amazing how she could finally get the love and adoration that she deserved.

The love that the spouses shared brought her back to Gin. She had been in love with him since they both decided to join the academy years ago. It crushed her heart that they had sex before being betrayed by him, Aizen, and Kaname Tosen. Not long after that, she sees him dying in a pool of his own blood.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have made plans. God laughs when you make plans…._

Trying to let the thought go once more, she idly goes back to packing. Her focus needed to be on her now. This was a chapter of recovery for everyone, and she wasn't an exception.

* * *

Big Ben was a beautiful sight in the evening. Hearing the bell ring at the stroke of noon, Uryu was taking a nightly stroll due to boredom. The war was still weighing on his mind, recalling all the bad choices that he made. Him joining the Wandenreich to avenge his mother he didn't feel was the wrong intent, but there could have been a better alternative. He needed his own time to process the consequences of his actions. London had been the first thing that came to mind when fleeing away from the faces of your closest friends. One face would break his entire resolve.

 _Orihime…_

He loved her, that much was certain. No matter how much loved and adored her, he would not stand and watch her lust after _him_ when he knew for a fact that the orange-haired buffoon didn't feel the same. While he thought her naivety was somewhat adorable, it was a bit disturbing at the same time. Most people would eventually move on and pursue a different relationship; however, Orihime wasn't a standard case. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was hoping that Rukia and Ichigo would hurry and make their relationship official, so that Orihime would finally understand that her crush didn't wish to be romantically involved with her.

 _Quite frankly, everyone except Rukia and Ichigo can see how much they like each other and need to just make it official. They belong together in their own unique way. It would be wrong for Orihime to try and pry that bond apart, regardless of innocent intent._

He remembered the letter that he spent a good portion of his time in London writing to her. Uryu wanted everything out in the open; the war, his mother, being a Quincy, and how he'd go to the ends of the Earth just to call Orihime his. She leaked kindness and compassion from her very soul, had a grace about her that set her apart from other women, and was there when he needed her most…., except for now.

 _I know she doesn't want to see me. I'm pretty sure the others, and even the entirety of Soul Society wouldn't be too pleased to look at me…_

What gave him a small glimpse of hope was that he needed to forgive himself. Part of him knew that his friends may understand, and have already forgiven him; that wouldn't matter if he didn't let his heart lay to rest and take the burden off himself.

 _Orihime, my love, forgive me…_

It wouldn't be until just before his return that said young woman would receive the letter. He would keep high hopes in his prayers for the subsequent nights.

* * *

 _September 1_ _st_

Tatsuki never saw herself in such a situation in her wildest dreams. Morning sex from her experiences had always been the best sex. Locking lips with the friendly giant that was Yasutora Sado was an unexpected plot twist that was her life. It was a heaven sent that her parents were out of town for the next two weeks on cruise in the Caribbean, or she wouldn't have a story to tell.

Her lips continued to lock with his, until she lied her head down on his shoulder. "I could stay in bed all day and not get tired of this."

"I agree. I couldn't see myself leaving an attractive woman alone in bed." He gently pushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

The tomboy could feel the heat in her cheeks. Because of her nature, she playfully hit him, knowing it wouldn't bother him. "Stop! I'm not used to such…. feminine compliments."

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it from him, but ever since her and Chad had been sexually active with each other since before Ginjo came into the picture, she wasn't very certain how to process a man treating her well. Most guys ran for the hills with her because of her seemingly brutish and overbearing personality.

 _It's almost like I get lost on how to express myself to him. I know eventually he's going to want definition to what we've been doing. It's what guys like Chad want._

"I don't understand. Why don't you see the beauty inside yourself? You might be rough around the edges, but your personality is great." He lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

His soft baritone tugged on Tatsuki's heart strings, but she remained silent. He decided to continue. "I've known you quite a while now, and I've grown to like you a lot. I just don't want to keep making love with you and not being clear on what's happening. I'd be foolish to look like I'm playing with your emotions."

"I….I feel the same way. I'm just not so great at verbally communicating my feelings. I've never really been in touch with them because I considered it a weakness. Then I got closer to you and….I just don't want to lose you is what I'm trying to say." Tatsuki bit her lip, hoping that she didn't sound too cheesy.

"Well, it's good we're on the same page now. You're amazing and I don't want to give you up." He got up to put his underwear and pants back on, watching her roll over on her stomach.

Tatsuki smiled a bit, just before playful smacking his butt. "If that's the case, show me how much you give up a good breakfast in the morning. I like my eggs hot."

"They'll be ready in no time." He suddenly was on his way into the other room.

She couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle once he was out of sight. Her mind wondered how a guy could suddenly open her eyes to a different side of life? The old Tatsuki would tell a guy how he was a little bitch and probably karate chop them.

 _I'm really like this new, lively side of myself._ She found herself smiling again as she grabbed her underwear and got ready for the day.

* * *

Rukia thought this was going to be the greatest day of her life in the last couple of days. A talk with Renji earlier that morning took a little joy away from her, but she was determined not to lose it for the rest of the day. She explained to Renji that she would be taking her original post in Karakura Town once again until Ichigo is done with his training to prepare him to be a Captain, or even Captain Commander. Renji wasn't hearing of it and stormed out of the Kuchiki family manor. She had appreciated that Byakuya was close by to make sure she was okay seeing as how Renji was quite loud and had knocked over the small table in one of the family rooms.

" _He will come to terms with the decision that has been made in due time. It is of no concern to you how he chooses to handle his personal problems._ " She recalled her brother saying briefly.

She completely understood what her brother told her, but this wasn't just some random person. Renji was her best friend for many years. It hurt inside to know that he still felt some type of way about Ichigo. She couldn't pinpoint why he would even have an issue with Ichigo when both men got along great with each other.

 _How can they get along, but he gives me the impression that he hates Ichigo? I will never understand men…_

"Hey, are you okay?" Her amethyst orbs looked up to Momo. Her fellow lieutenant was kind enough to see her off.

"Yes, I'm just still disturbed at the conversation with him earlier. It kind of ruined my mood." Rukia ran her hand delicately through her curled locks.

"Keeks, don't worry about it. It's like Byakuya told you. If Renji has a personal issue with you going back to Karakura Town, then that's something he's got to deal with on his own. You were given orders by your superior and if he can't respect that, then that's not for you to worry about." Momo felt for her best friend. The situation sounded similar to years back when Byakuya adopted to her into the Kuchiki clan and the dynamic between her and Renji changed dramatically.

Momo had also known Renji for quite a while as well, but she knew that Renji's feelings for Rukia were beyond platonic standards. For quite some time, Momo knew that Renji decided to work towards joining squad six because he wanted to prove to Byakuya that he was worthy of his sister. While it sounded noble, the only loophole was that Rukia's heart was with another already. Ichigo had won Rukia's heart when they were separated.

 _And she couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be than with Ichigo..._

"I'm trying not to. I just want to focus on being positive and not having any worries. On the bright side, the first thing I'll be doing is shopping." Rukia made sure that Sode no Shirayuki was tightly tied to her side.

"You're seriously going to go through with Rangiku's suggestion?" Momo tried not to say anything too loudly, seeing as the squad six captain was due to make an appearance before his sister left.

Rukia giggled at Momo's somewhat disturbed look. "I mean, I'm not really that spontaneous, for obvious reasons, so it gives me an opportunity to not breath in the air of prudish, old people in my family."

"Ah, Rukia! You've made it." Both women could hear the Captain Commander approaching them with Byakuya not too far behind.

Rukia had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Captain Kyoraku was unique, but it wasn't very Kuchiki-like to show personal disdain of others. "We've been waiting here for a good twenty minutes, sir."

"If anything, you made it." Momo giggled, letting her curly locks blow in the wind.

"Oh, goody! I made it before you left!" Rangiku appeared just behind Momo, "Now, do you have the con-, snacks I packed for you?"

Rukia felt a wave of relief go over her. If her brother heard anything related to condoms, sex, or anything of the like, he would lock her away in the Kuchiki family home and never let her see the light of day again. She could imagine him making a personal trip to the World of the Living to kill Ichigo and demolish his dead corpse.

 _Poor strawberry…, Byakuya would love making him squirm._

"Yeah, I think you packed her enough _snacks_ , Ran." Momo nearly choked on her spit, trying not to let out a laugh with Byakuya right in plain sight. Rangiku bit her lip to hold in her laughter in front of the two male captains.

"Thank you, Ran. I'm pretty sure my snacks will come in handy." Rukia tried her best to not let the awkward tension get the better of her.

"Not that your nourishment isn't important-," The squad six captain tried to begin his sentence, but heard an obnoxious snort from Rangiku, who had tears strolling down her face from holding in her laughter. Momo cleared her throat and turned her attention away.

"As I was saying, just be mindful and observant. I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself…," The normally reserved captain was at a loss of thought. He was at a rather awkward transition with his sister, not knowing if he should sound less parental or more relaxed.

"I'll be fine, brother. I know you're…apprehensive, but Ichigo and his family are amazing people. I'm in safe hands." Rukia gave him a genuine smile.

"I'll always be here, Rukia, should you ever need me." He gave her a brief hug and quickly disappeared.

"I've never seen you two hug before." Rangiku turned her attention to the very short lieutenant.

"He never used to feel comfortable displaying his affection as my sibling in public. But I like the fact that he's trying to be my brother, and not so much a parent anymore." Rukia did one last check to see if the condoms Rangiku had stashed in her shihakusho.

"Be safe, KiKi! Let us know when you're settled. I'm sure Byakuya will love knowing that you're comfortable." Momo gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Make sure you use the strawberry flavored ones first. I heard they're the best." Rangiku whispered, giving her a quick pat on the shoulder.

"Rukia, it's time dear." Captain Kyoraku watched the Senkaimon open, watching as the young lieutenant began her journey to the other dimension.

As she took her first few steps, Rukia had wondered what the young teen looked like now. She imagined that he still grew another few inches and was almost six foot, had his killer eight pack, the sides of his hips that were contoured so nicely, his deltoids, arms.

 _Uggghhhh, I'm obsessed with that body! It's a crime to look that good!_

She had to refrain from drooling, but the strawberry was a freaking God! The washboard abs are what had her buckling at the knees every time. Rukia thought about how much she had changed too. Her body went from looking like a twelve-year old to a woman's overnight, or so it seemed. Like Rangiku mentioned, she finally had decent sized breasts for someone of her height and small size. Her butt and thighs were more toned, but weren't overly large like Rangiku's. Rukia had grown into her hips, but it was more noticeable because she always had a slim waist.

Noticing that her path was getting a bit unstable because of her spirit energy fluctuating, Rukia did her best to keep her mind on actually getting out of the Senkaimon and into the World of the Living safely. This was surely going to be an interesting time with the strawberry she had come to love, she just hoped she'd be ready for the ride.

* * *

 **Well, after not having barely enough time to breath in between school and working, this first chapter is finally done. I hope you guys enjoyed this and that it's not too bad, since this is my first Bleach fanfic ever. Don't forget to review and tell me how things are going. Pros, needs improvement, etc. Thanks again guys!**

 **Much love,**

 **Cherries**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've got to say, Christmas rolled around pretty fast for me! I finally got my grades in and changed my major, so hopefully this new journey with my collegiate education will be better for me this time around. I gotta give props to all the Biochemistry majors out there; it's very hard work and it takes a lot of brain power most definitely. Anyway, I'm super thankful and happy with all the positivity from chapter one! This all would not be possible without you guys. I noticed that some of my reviewers have mentioned that there's a lot of stories out here that are angsty and depressing, or that Ichigo or Rukia cheat on their others. (I can't bring myself to say spouses because Ichigo and Rukia are spouses)**

 **My take on that is simple: sadly, the outcome is what it is. I personally thought that Kubo didn't have a lot of time to properly end the series because of whatever reasons were outlined to him to suddenly draw a close to the series. In an effort to do so, he made two pairings canon that didn't make any type of common or logical sense. Following the anime and manga as much as I have, regardless of whether it's shonen or not, there was undeniable chemistry and a romantic love between Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Period. IchiHime fans can argue with me till the day hell freezes over, even they notice it too. It's there and it can't be taken away, but it was by Kubo when he put out what he did.**

 **Like I mentioned before, my story focuses solely on IchiRuki and their journey together. I personally think that having a story where people are cheating on others is a bit much, but everyone has their preference. Anyway, enough of that, here's the continuation of chapter one!**

* * *

Rukia had lived many years as a soul. For the majority of her time as a soul reaper, she experienced many emotions; happiness, angst, lust, anger, disappointment, grief, and embarrassment. Never had she felt _this_ level of embarrassment, but one thing she learned from this moment was to never doubt her best friend ever again.

 _I should have just listened to Momo…, there's a reason she's married instead of Rangiku._

 _7 hours earlier….._

Rukia decided that once she departed the Urahara shop, she would opt for a classy, chic outfit for her shopping excursion in Karakura Town. A mauve maxi dress, with flared quarter sleeves, a side slit, and a bar cutout neckline to show a bit of subtle cleavage. Her shoes were nude Christian Louboutin heels; a Christmas gift from Rangiku a couple years back. She had thought it to be ridiculous that Rangiku would drop so much money on just a pair of shoes, but she appreciated that they complimented her outfit. Her hair was in effortless waves and lipstick that matched her natural lip color. It was amusing to see men turning their heads at her, but she was only concerned with one man's orange head.

 _I'm so excited and nervous to see him. I've never felt such emotions over one person before. Not even Kaien comes close to my strawberry._

Her amethyst eyes looked around at the upscale shopping complex. She remembered that a couple years ago, Ichigo brought her here to help him shop for Christmas. Her memory recalled that it was holiday where people exchanged gifts, put up a tree with lights and decorations, and had a rather large feast with family and friends.

 _Just thinking of Yuzu's cooking is heavenly._

Rukia realized after being distracted, she ended up in front of a large, glowing map that was the directory. The store that Rangiku informed her about was called Victoria's Secret. The only reason the squad thirteen lieutenant had been familiar with the name was because the Kurosaki twins had beyond embarrassing moments with their eccentric father when they needed to shop for undergarments. Just thinking of all the wonderful memories that she made with the Kurosaki family made her even more excited to be back.

Once she found her destination, her eyes glanced around the store. Some items caught her eye, and others she nearly became a tomato over. How could women wear some of these things and be comfortable?

 _Maybe I can find something that's comfortable and still get his attention._

Continuing her slow strides, she came across a rather nice panty and bra set. She knew that she didn't wish to wear white until she got married, and white wasn't a color she wore on a good day; red was atrocious, unless it was a burgundy color. Finally, she found something in her comfort zone.

It was an all-black, lace unitard with a deep plunge to the stomach. The garment formed thin straps that crossed in the back, with a racy thong bottom. It was the perfect garment to entice and seduce the orange haired, young Kurosaki.

 _Alright, the first part of my 'mission' is complete._

* * *

"Seriously, my son! You need to get a haircut! It makes a man look unkempt to not have a clean cut!"

"Dad, knock it off! I'm fine with my hair being a little longer than normal." Ichigo could not deal with his father right now. Since the war was over, the young teenager hadn't bothered to get a haircut like usual. He didn't want to look like a kid in middle school.

"Can we just have ONE start of the weekend where he'll be quiet?" Karin rolled her eyes, gently rubbing her upper arm.

"Are you okay, Karin? You've been rubbing her arm for the last week or so." Yuzu being ever so observant over her twin, set a plate of fish on the table.

Karin tried to not show that she was taken aback. "I just injured my arm playing soccer, but it's getting better since I've been massaging it."

"Well that's good! I hate to see you injured!" Yuzu nearly tackled her sister with joy from giving her a hug.

"I know, I know. I'll be fine, promise." Karin couldn't help but smile at how cute her twin could be sometimes. _Just please don't touch my arm….pleeeassseee!_

Once he recovered from Ichigo's hit, Isshin straightened his suit and tie out. "Anyway, I have to get going! I'll be late for my meeting with Ryuuken. You kids behave now, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Bye old man." Ichigo slammed the door on his goofy father.

"My my, someone must be feeling a bit hostile today. Are you not getting any, dearest brother of mine?" Karin sipped her miso soup, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"How clever. Not that it's any of your business, but no, I'm not." Ichigo began to partake in his breakfast, being thankful that his father would be gone for a few hours.

"I'm just asking, seeing as how you couldn't sense that Rukia is back in town." Karin giggled to herself. The way she could tease her brother with Rukia was amazing every time. She knew that her brother was madly in love with the petite soul reaper, but wouldn't admit it to himself or others.

Ichigo nearly dropped his bowl of miso soup on the floor. The only words that registered in his mind was _Rukia_ and _town_. He even disregarded his sisters insult in the process. "Rukia's here? How do you know that?"

"Even though it's very hard to tell, her spiritual energy keeps fluctuating. I didn't think that I'd be able to tell before you, but that's a shock to me because you're more of a pro than I am." Karin took a long sip of her water, trying suppress the temptation to scratch her arm. It itched like hell, but she'd be in a world full of blackmail if she scratched it.

"I gotta get to Urahara! He can tell me where she went!" The boy nearly fell up the stairs with how eager he was to see his little midget. He realized that he had to dig through the mess that was his room to find Kon. Maybe this is why the old man got in his ass about not being unkempt and unclean.

"What the hell are you doing, Ichigo? Your stomping woke me up from my nap!" He could hear Kon's muffled voice underneath his pile of clean laundry.

"Oh, thank Christ I found you!" Ichigo reached down to remove the pill that was in the stuffed lion.

"Waaah aaaahhh oooouuuu doin-," Kon had no time at all to protest before he realized that he was in Ichigo's body once again.

"Watch over Yuzu and Karin for me. I'm going to find Rukia!" The young death god went off in the quickest shunpo to retrieve his beloved midget.

"Whaaaaa? Rukia's back! Damnit, Ichigo! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Kon shouted, realizing that he was too late.

* * *

Once Rukia had made her purchase, she was on her way to the Kurosaki household. If things worked out the way she hoped, the twins should be gone before she showed up. The only thing she needed to worry about was making sure it was just she and Ichigo were alone. No parents, tiny children, or any other funny business to ruin this. To her dismay, she could sense Ichigo's spiritual energy traveling away from his home, more than likely in the direction of the Urahara shop.

 _I hoped that he wouldn't have sensed my energy, but that tiny fluctuation messed things up a little bit. Hopefully Berry will have enough sense to come back home._

She was glad that she had a back up plan, just in case he went to Urahara's shop. More than likely, Kon would be substituting for Ichigo while he was gone. Kisuke will eventually tell berry boy to come back home and that she is at the house at that point.

 _He can stand guard while I get things set up._ She looked at the bag with her outfit, shoes, and romantic candles to set the mood. For all that she spent in only just an hour and a half, Rangiku better be right about this.

After the long taxi drive back to the house, Rukia paid the driver kindly as he drove away. She felt content being in front of the house again. It wasn't just Ichigo's house, it was a second home. She had fond memories with everyone in this house, and she was glad that she held onto them dearly. Rukia found her spare key that she kept in her handbag and quietly unlocked the door, shutting it behind her and quietly locking it.

"Rukia! Sweet, sweet Rukia, you have returned-OOMPH!" The petite lieutenant swiftly kicked Kon right in the ribs, sending him crashing into the wall.

Rukia slipped out of her designer shoes and set them by the door. "I'm not here for the mushy soliloquy, Kon. I need you to stand outside while I set up a surprise for Ichigo."

"Surprise for Ichigo!? Why is he getting a surprise when he's gone and ran off to the Urahara shop!? This is preposterous!" Kon was infuriated by her lack of attention for him.

"If you keep watch outside, I'll regrettably give you a pair of lieutenant Matsumoto's underwear." She knew the simple bribe would more than satisfy Kon's rather disgusting fetish for women's underwear.

"Deal. Outside I go." He leapt out the window, landing perfectly in the bushes.

"Alright, now that he's out of the way, onto setting the proper ambiance." Rukia quickly shut the curtains over his window.

* * *

"Ran, are you sure that your more than ridiculous idea is going to work? I just think something like this is very unlike Rukia. You, I can see that, but Rukia is way too reserved to go through with it." Momo was sipping on a delicious frozen fruity drink that Rangiku made for the two of them.

"Momo, I don't know why you're so worried about it. It's full proof. No man can resist the look of a woman with even the slightest of curves." Rangiku took her seat next to the curly haired brunette.

"So, I'm guessing that's why Shuuhei always to hit that, huh?" Momo took a sip of her drink, realizing that it was spiked with alcohol, "Uggh, _Ran_ , you know Shiro and I are trying for a baby! I can't have alcohol."

"You two just got married not that long ago, give it a rest. Even though I've never been pregnant before, a baby is a blessing and will come whenever it's meant for you to be pregnant." Rangiku had no clue why women freaked the fuck out when they're trying to get pregnant. It was bad enough the squad five lieutenant skipped out on junk food and opted for eating better, but now she was trying to say goodbye to alcohol?

 _Girl, you thought wrong._

Momo took another generous drink. "Whatever. I still can't believe you gave her flavored condoms, and then almost spilled the beans to the biggest prude in all of Soul Society."

"Byakuya knows what sex is. You can't have mentor like Yoruichi and not know every possible sex position that exists." Rangiku had Momo spitting out her drink in laughter.

"Screaming!" Momo couldn't help but laugh. Just imagining Byakuya's face being taught a lesson on sex was hilarious.

"I'm serious. Byakuya puts on a huge front in the presence of others, but he's probably a freak behind closed doors and we'll never know. I can spot a good penis even through the baggiest of hakama. He's got a pretty big one underneath." Rangiku almost got a brain freeze from her drink.

"You are too much for everyone, oh my God!" Momo was in tears at how obnoxious her best friend was being, but that wouldn't be her best friend otherwise.

"Everyone thinks I'm being funny, but I'm being so honest." Rangiku laughed, as she finished her drink.

"Okay, enough about sex. I do have to talk to you about something serious." Momo brought herself back down from her laughter.

"Shoot." Rangiku would be lying if she didn't feel more relaxed than she let on.

Momo sighed, knowing what the outcome would be. "So, there's been talk amongst the squads lately. I've been hearing from Shinji that while out on standard patrols, some officers have seen someone who fits the physical description of Gin. There's speculation…. that..., Gin could still be alive, Ran."

"No. He's dead, Mo. I saw him lying in a pile of his own blood." Rangiku honestly didn't want to hear it. She was finally beginning to move on from thinking about him constantly, and now some speculations were going to keep her from finally having closure.

"I just wanted to let you know before someone random tells you. I thought it would have been better to hear it from me. Just…promise you'll watch yourself, if things end up being true. You're more than likely the first person he'll try to seek, if all these speculations are true." Momo knew Toshiro would be right. She originally didn't want to say anything because just like her husband, she knew Rangiku would shut the conversation down the minute it began.

"Well, they aren't. Can we just…not talk about it? It's not really something I want to focus on, but I appreciate your concern. I really do." Rangiku gave her best friend a genuine smile.

 _Just be careful, Ran. If things begin to check out, I will not hesitate to kill him myself._

Momo thought it was best to leave the situation alone for the time being, praying that the squad ten lieutenant would keep herself safe.

* * *

Rukia had finally changed into her sexy, seductive lingerie choice with black strappy heels to match with it. Her hair was in more defined waves down her back, while she donned a little bit of makeup; champagne eyeshadow on the eyelids, blended with a natural brown shadow, eyeliner, well-groomed eyebrows, and the same natural shade of lipstick. The candles were lit and soft music was playing from the Bluetooth speaker that he owned. The small lieutenant couldn't lie, she looked fantastic in lingerie and heels.

 _Strawberry is going to have magnificent time away from his family._

Outside his house, Ichigo was beyond pissed that he went all the way to the Urahara shop, just to be told by Kisuke that Rukia had been in route to his house hours ago. He sensed his spirit energy and just let him look stupid.

 _Damnit, Kisuke! I could have saved my energy for when she showed up._ He couldn't wait to see her. God, how he missed her sassy attitude, kind heart, and smile. She was all he ever thought about these last several days that she was away from him.

"Ah, Ichigo, you've finally returned! Rukia is here!" Kon popped out the bushes with a few leaves in his hair.

"Yeah, thanks, Kon." Ichigo used the spirit glove to eject Kon out of his body so that he could inhabit his body once more.

After getting back in his house, he noticed Yuzu and Karin left a note on the table, oddly with the lion plushy on the table as well.

 _Ichigo,_

 _We will return in a few hours. We went to a party at a friend's house around the block._

 _~Yuzu_

"Okay, well…at least there's alone time for me and midget." He mumbled, ascending the stairs to his room. Once he walked just about halfway to his room, he could smell the distinct black currant, vanilla, and other floral scents flooding from his room. As he slowly walked closer to his bedroom door, he could hear sensual music playing in the background.

 _What the fuck is going on?_ He hesitantly opened the door to see white rose petals leading up to a scantily clad Rukia Kuchiki. It was as if his wildest fantasies were coming true.

"It's about time you got here. You've kept me waiting." She was lying on her belly, exposing her round, curvy backside and butt.

He stood there in shock. Never did the young Kurosaki ever think he'd see Rukia Kuchiki, the biggest stickler for rules, and all around know it all, wearing lingerie, sexy heels, and makeup all for him….in his bed.

"I…. I…I…wow." He mumbled, not particularly paying attention to anyone or anything.

"Are you going to stand there and look stupid, or are you going to get me out of this lingerie?" The midget was smirking, giving him a very seductive glint in her eyes.

In a flash, Ichigo was on top of her. His shirt was on the ground, exposing his muscular physique, leaving him in just his khaki pants. Strawberry was reuniting with death, in a sensual, seductive place. His hands were groping places that he would never have thought to touch before. He nearly lost it when she bit his lip gently.

"Don't do that, midget, or I might just lose my fucking mind."

"Show me, _Ichigo_." Rukia breathed into his ear, letting her teeth tug at his earlobe.

His hands and legs pinned her down as he swiftly took her out of her lingerie and heels. Their intense make out session was causing Ichigo to grow hot. Rukia decided to let her tongue slide between his lips, letting a small moan escape her lips. Ichigo could have sworn his member twitched at the sound of her soft moans. It began to twitch even more when she was finally completely naked. He started to unzip his pants when he could hear the doorknob to his bedroom turning. The strawberry knew it was too late to come up with a solution on how to hide his beloved midget.

"Son, I returned early. Ryuuken had to….OH DEAR GOD! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY MY SON BECAME A MAN!"

Ichigo quickly moved to throw his covers over him and Rukia. "WHAT THE FUCK, OLD MAN!?"

Rukia would be lying if she didn't feel completely and utterly embarrassed. How could she have been so irresponsible and not sensed Isshin's spiritual energy occupying the house? The last thing she wanted was to have his father walk in on them when they were just about to have sex.

 _Oh God, someone strike me with lightning! How could I have been so damn foolish! I should have just listened to Momo!_

* * *

 _Now..._

While Rukia opted to put her dress and shoes back on, she could hear the two men downstairs causing a ruckus, more on Ichigo's end than his father's. The eccentric older man had been going around shouting that his son finally consummated with his third daughter, and will produce grandchildren very soon.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, GEEZER!" Ichigo screamed, trying to calm his father down.

"I don't see why you're so angry, my boy! You have finally become a man and want to give your old man grandchildren!" Isshin was on cloud nine without any care in the world or that his son was livid.

 _I just can't believe this happened. All I wanted was to try something different, and now I'm pissed off._ Rukia made sure her hair looked presentable before going downstairs to retrieve her orange-haired love.

"Since we don't know when things will be quiet again, welcome back, Rukia." Karin had shown up in the hallway, just as the older woman walked past the twins.

"Thank you, to both of you. I'm going to make sure that your brother hasn't killed your father yet." Rukia had found it strange that Karin was rubbing her arm so much. If it was itchy, couldn't she just scratch it?

 _Unless…., oh, I know what Ms. Kurosaki has done!_ The wise soul reaper wouldn't divulge her secret just yet, but it was funny how oblivious it seemed her family was.

Isshin was still in his own world, celebrating his son's accomplishment. "Son! Please stop abusing your old man! Is it a crime for a father to be happy that his son has reached manhood and will take a wife?"

The young strawberry nearly blushed when he heard the word wife. He had never thought of Rukia in that way, but he knew that she'd be a great mother one day, if she decided the time was right.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I really want to apologize for earlier. It wasn't my intention to disrespect your home in any way, shape, or form." Ichigo realized Rukia had arrived, wearing a very lovely, mauve colored dress that complimented her very well.

"Oh, Rukia, my third daughter! There's no need for you to be sorry about carrying my future grandchildren!" The next thing Rukia knew she was in a bone-crushing hug that could kill anyone who hadn't had the same amount of strength as she did.

"I think…that's enough!" Rukia felt the rush of oxygen penetrating her lungs once Isshin let her go.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. You need all your love and attention on each other! Off to the market I gooooo!" Before Ichigo could say a word, Isshin was already half way down the block.

"That was beyond embarrassing." Ichigo sighed while rubbing the back of his long, shaggy orange hair.

 _Oh my God, he's so hot with longer hair._ "Yes, I agree. I feel horrible." Rukia hadn't remembered feeling so bashful in front him before, but the way she felt about him now changed everything.

Ichigo's face softened at the discouraging tone in her voice. "Don't. You know he would have behaved that way regardless."

"I can't believe how much you've grown…, and it hasn't been that long." Rukia knew that he had to be above six foot now. Even in her heels, she couldn't even reach her Strawberry, but it made him even more attractive. Her panties were getting a bit wet at the sight of his eight pack through his tight, black t-shirt.

"Yeah. You look good too. I didn't know you….grew either, midget." He couldn't help but admire her long, jet black hair. If he didn't know any better, he could see that her hips were starting become more noticeable, as well as her subtle curves. His eyes managed to stop right at her breasts that could be seen in the cleavage of her dress.

Rukia couldn't help but pick with him a little bit. "Don't stare too long, Berry Boy. I may just start to think you're checking me out."

"Maybe I am." He flirted back equally with her.

The squad thirteen lieutenant decided to give her best friend and newfound crush a hug. "I missed you, Ichigo."

"I missed you too, midget." He rested his chin on top of her head. It felt incredible to just hold her again. When the war ended, he hadn't even had the opportunity to see her. Shunsui had sent him and the others right back to Karakura Town once their injuries were treated. He assured him that Rukia was fine, but he wanted to _see_ her with his own eyes.

"I was hoping that my surprise would have been a bit longer than what just occurred, but I guess we'll leave it be." Rukia ran her dainty hand through her wavy, jet black locks.

Ichigo rummaged through the cabinets for two coffee mugs. "Yeah….., what was that about? You and spontaneity are never in the same sentence."

"I listened to Rangiku instead of just doing my own thing." She decided to take a seat in the family room, sitting on the couch across from the large flat screen. Her body naturally relaxed into their couch that was big enough to consume her.

"I'm gonna be honest with you…. I thought it was….kinda hot." He could feel himself blushing, but kept his back turned to her so that she wouldn't see. He started a pot of hot water on the stove.

Rukia nearly let her face become flushed at his comment. "I think I'll just leave the whorish antics to Rangiku from here on out."

 _Come on, Midget, you're killing me! That outfit was so fucking hot!_ Ichigo wanted to scream, but he thought it best to keep things to himself, at least until he could figure out what was going on between them.

"How has your family been? I never knew how bad things affected the World of the Living." She noticed that when he sat next to her, he gently moved her legs in his lap.

"There was bit of destruction in random places across the world, and some stuff in Karakura as well. Other than that, things are starting to look up." Ichigo moved her dress up a little to expose her legs.

Rukia couldn't help but notice her berry begin to gently caress her legs. "I just asked because it has a bit to do with why I'm here. I've officially taken my original post back in Karakura Town. So, I'm here indefinitely."

"I'm glad. That's the best news I've heard in a week." He was absolutely adorable when he genuinely smiled.

Rukia couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness. "There's more to it, you goof. The Captain Commander and Captain Kurotsuchi have noticed that your spiritual powers are steady increasing because you have even greater power lying dormant. Captain Kurotsuchi believes that eventually, your power will be beyond anyone in the court guard squads.

"While watching Karakura Town, I'm here to train you so that eventually, you'll be able to take a captain's position, or even become our Head Captain once you come to the Soul Society."

Ichigo had been at a loss for words. He assumed that his powers were beyond a lieutenant's, but not once did he imagine he'd surpass a captain level. Even with his power, he never once forgot to humble himself.

 _Head Captain? Shunsui hasn't even been in the position that long, they can't possibly think that I'd be a Captain, let alone Head Captain so soon?_

Rukia could notice the apprehension in his eyes. "Are you alright? I know it's a lot to take in right now."

"I'm fine. I've thought about coming to Soul Society since I've become a substitute soul reaper, but there's something about it right now that….," He drifted.

The uncertainty was taking over him. It made him think of his sisters and his friends. His old man could come and go anytime he got ready, but what about Yuzu and Karin? He couldn't find it in his heart to leave them.

"You don't have to come until you're ready, Ichigo. Don't feel rushed if you're not ready." Rukia sat up. She placed a delicate hand onto his large one.

His auburn eyes glanced over to a picture of the twins when they were about three or four. "I don't mind going because I've always wanted to, it's just Yuzu and Karin. Karin understands a lot more than Yuzu does. She's the only one in the family who isn't too spiritually aware. She can only sense a soul's presence, but she can't see them like Karin. I just don't want to be irresponsible. They're only thirteen."

The Kuchiki princess felt for her berry. He was always putting himself before others, and thinking of the wellbeing of others over himself. "I understand. That's why I'm just here to train you, guide you, and-,"

 _Love you…_

"Just make sure you're taking steps in the right direction." Rukia let out a sigh she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Sounds like a plan. Before we settle all the usual business, let me get this tea so the house doesn't burn down." Ichigo jumped over the couch and ran quickly into the kitchen.

 _Somethings never change…._

Rukia followed closely behind him, looking for the cookies that Yuzu loved pairing with afternoon tea.

* * *

" _So, you're finally admitting that Rangiku's suggestion was a load of horse shit, huh?_ " Momo loved being right about a lot of things, but especially when she gives warning of Rangiku's fuckery and those that don't listen fall victim to it.

"Yes, laugh it up, Momo. It was going fine until his father walked in." Rukia had her interdimensional iPhone sitting on the vanity in the bedroom she was sharing with the twins. She was getting ready for bed when her best friend called to check in with her.

Momo was running out of breath from all the laughing that she was doing. " _I bet it was. I have to ask though…...was his dick good_?"

"Whaaa? N-no! I mean, damnit! Momo, we didn't actually get to that point! All we did was make out and touch each other." Rukia was blushing at the thought of seeing Ichigo's well-endowed appendage. She almost dropped her hair brush on the floor.

" _I mean, the word going around is that he's got the body of a God. It wouldn't be a shock if he had a huge cock too._ " Momo knew that her best friend was easily freaked out by talking about the anatomy of a male, and it cracked her up.

"Okay, enough with talking about Ichigo's penis. It was humiliating that his father walked in on me completely naked, with his son nearly about to take his pants off." Rukia was still heated about the entire situation. Especially at dinner, Isshin made things completely awkward when he talked of wishing to start a Kurosaki soccer team with the abundance of grandchildren that Ichigo could reproduce.

At this point, Momo knew that she needed to calm her down. She was still pretty heated about it, and she wasn't helping by laughing about it. " _You'll get him next time, Kiki. For right now, focus on getting him trained and in the meantime, you can focus on exploring your bond with him further. You can kill two birds with one stone_."

"I'll try, but I'm just going to be myself in the process. No more lingerie and heels for a while." Rukia rolled her eyes. She would be sure to give Rangiku a piece of her mind the next time they spoke.

" _Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow, it's cuddle night with Shiro_." Momo let her excitement be known in her voice.

"Have fun, Momo." Rukia let her hang up, going back to brushing her hair.

While twisting her freshly brushed hair into a top knot, she thought about the entire day. One thing she could tell for sure, was that Ichigo Kurosaki was _definitely_ attracted to her, even more so now that her body has matured. She felt the same way. Baring that thought now, she had to find out if the attraction went beyond physical chemistry.

 _Only one way to find out._ Rukia dimmed the lights in the bedroom before eventually drifting off into a nice sleep.

* * *

Since his conversation with Rukia, Renji hadn't been as focused lately. He was informed by his captain that she had left that morning. Just the thought of her being gone, isn't what bothered him. The company that was being kept is what bothered him.

Her close relationship with Ichigo had been troublesome to say the least. Rukia and his history stretched a lot further than the history between her and the young teen. They had been best friends, but he had realized that his feelings for her were no longer platonic once he became lieutenant of squad six. He vowed that he would prove to Byakuya Kuchiki that he was worthy of his sister.

 _It's always when I'm so close, that I end up farther away again._

He had no personal issues with Ichigo. They were somewhat friends and got along great. At first, the teenager was annoying as shit, but then he actually got to know him and the kid wasn't all that bad. When it came to Rukia, however, that's when he had to put his feelings about the boy aside.

What made the situation all the worse, was that Captain Kuchiki had been completely unreasonable when he spoke with him about Rukia's departure for her post back in the World of the Living. The war with the Quincy hadn't been over for even a month and already, Head Captain Kyoraku had already decided to let her go back. He could still remember the conversation vividly…...

" _Shouldn't she be focusing on reconstruction, like the rest of the captain and lieutenant class soldiers? Isn't it a bit too soon for her to be traveling to the World of the Living?_ " Renji couldn't help but make his disdain known. He would have thought Byakuya of all people would be more livid than him.

" _I understand your concern for my sister, Renji; however, it is not up to you nor I where my sister is placed. She is under orders by her Head Captain and considering I know how my sister is, she has decided to take her orders without question."_ Byakuya continued filling out important documentation without skipping a beat. He figured if anyone had any opposition to his sister leaving, it would be his lieutenant.

" _This is coming from the same man who wanted her sentenced to death not that long ago."_ Renji knew he slipped up. He might have just sealed his fate with his captain.

If it hadn't been for the stern training from the Kuchiki elders, Byakuya would have punched his lieutenant square in his jaw and broke it _. "I would suggest watching your tone and attitude,_ Lieutenant Abarai. _As I've come to learn, loose lips will ensure a sinking ship. You may be excused from my office."_

Oh yeah, he knew her sooooo well. This was coming from the same man who didn't want her to be a seated officer, and kept her from doing so. He would have thought that Byakuya would be just as pissed off as himself, but of course, his assumptions weren't correct. Could no one see that he and Rukia belonged together? He was a high-class officer in the squads, dedicated, strong, caring. For Christ sakes, Rukia knew the kind of guy he was!

 _So, what's the problem? What's so special about Ichigo Kurosaki?_

Renji didn't care, and quite frankly, didn't want to find out. All he knew was that he needed to show Rukia his love for her, before he lost her forever.

* * *

 **Welp, that's the end of chapter two now. I wanted to get this up because reading all the nice reviews was more of an incentive for me to keep going. I appreciate all your kind words and generosity. I hope everyone has a good rest of the year. 2017 will be here before we know it!**

 **Cherries**


End file.
